


And We Bury Heads in Sand

by rivers_bend



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin absolutely, positively, and without a single doubt, does </i>not<i> fancy Arthur.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Bury Heads in Sand

Merlin absolutely, positively, and without a single doubt, does _not_ fancy Arthur. That would be ridiculous. Totally ridiculous. And yes, Merlin's sometimes prone to acting without thinking, or being a bit scatterbrained, but he's not _stupid_. And it would most definitely be stupid for Merlin to fancy Arthur.

Arthur's a complete prat, for a start.

It's just that—well. Merlin tries to be respectful toward the other servants. And Morgana is the king's ward, and Merlin quite likes his head attached to his neck. And Gwen is Gwen. She's his friend. And she's lovely, but it just seems _rude_ to think about her while he's—

Anyway. Merlin isn't going to think about Gwen like that; he likes her too much. Which is why Arthur is perfect, because Merlin doesn't really like _him_ at all.

That, and he's quite— Quite…

Merlin doesn't, in fact, need to think about anyone. He can just summon the pot of oil from the table in the corner and think about how good it feels when he does that slick twisty thing with his hand.

Except for how it reminds him of the thing Arthur does with his sword when he's showing off—he's so showing off, don't let him try to tell you it's necessary for him to flick his sword around like that—and _that_ reminds Merlin of the time that Arthur did the sword thing and then used his sword to back Merlin up against the stable wall, and got right up in his face, mail catching on the torn hem of Merlin's shirt, and it had maybe been—

Good. Which is the trouble. It's all so very _good_ when Merlin thinks about Arthur while he's touching himself like that. And good is good. Good leads to amazing orgasms and feeling all loose and relaxed. Merlin likes good.

But it doesn't mean he fancies Arthur.


End file.
